


Smoke, unwinding

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Post-Coital, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>…Bucky blew out a cloud of smoke, unwinding, and said, “fuck, I missed you.“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke, unwinding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coming and Going](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058765) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Ces, you should never tell me about the things you're working on. Alternatively, tell me about ALL THE THINGS YOU'RE WORKING ON, ALWAYS, AMEN ♥

 

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/139619843429/bucky-blew-out-a-cloud-of-smoke-unwinding-and) | [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
